My Birthday
by Meicdon13
Summary: [ONESHOT, sequel to Present] Gojyo gets back at Sanzo, courtesy of Hakkai's birthday gift.


**Note : **Sort-of sequel to _Present_. Once again, made for **synnesai**. Kinda PWP. And many apologies for the lemon; I'm not really in the mood for writing smut…

I actually wanted Hakkai to be the one to tie up Gojyo then ride him like a purebred stallion but that would make Hakkai seme (kinda) and synnesai wants him as uke XD

* * *

**MY BIRTHDAY**

November nine. Gojyo smiled evilly. Oh sure, the incident with Goku's birthday happened around seven months ago but it was _still_ nagging at the back of his mind. He hadn't forgotten how he had been made to clean up the kitchen with Hakkai, taking care of the utensils while his lover took care of the mess on the floor. There was no fucking way that _he_ was going to touch that…stuff.

Now that it was his birthday, it was time he got back at those two lovebirds for leaving their mess for other people to clean. He was looking forward to it.

The celebration was simple; there were drinks and food and they had sat around the table to eat the huge meal Hakkai had made. Afterwards, beers and chips in the living room while Gojyo received and answered birthday calls from their friends.

Sanzo had hauled Goku off to bed around thirty minutes ago and now only Gojyo and Hakkai were left in the living room. The television had been turned off a while ago and the green-eyed man was sitting on the couch beside Gojyo, his head resting on his shoulder. The redhead had placed his arm around his lover's waist, wondering if he should go ahead with his plan for revenge even if it meant waking up Hakkai.

His problem was solved for him when the brunet shifted in his one-armed embrace to place a kiss on his ear. He slowly began nibbling on it before blowing gently, stirring strands of red hair. "Gojyo, want to see my birthday gift for you?" Hakkai asked, his breath ghosting over the redhead's skin.

Gojyo shifted in his place on the couch and gathered his lover into his arms. "Gift? You already gave me a gift," he said, indicating the box where Hakkai had placed a black silk necktie. It lay open on the table in front of them.

"Well, I couldn't give you these in front of Sanzo and Goku now, could I?" Hakkai said playfully, handing him another box. It was a bit bigger and definitely a lot heavier than the last one.

Curiosity piqued, the redhead began unwrapping his gift. Only to reveal a box of flavored condoms, a new bottle of lube, a ball gag, and long red silk ropes. Gojyo raised his eyebrow. "Well well well. Hakkai. What do we have here?" He slowly took out the things from the box and placed them on the table. "What? No whip?"

"They were out of whips," Hakkai said matter-of-factly. "Now, want to try these out?"

_**xxx**_

Gojyo was busy nibbling on the skin of Hakkai's neck.

The green-eyed man was lying on the sofa, hands tied behind his back and gagged. Gojyo's new necktie served as a temporary blindfold. The redhead was getting immensely turned on by the muffled sounds that his lover was making.

Moving lower, Gojyo began to suck on an erect nipple, hands caressing the well-toned body beneath him. The brunet shuddered and a whimper escaped the ball gag. Hakkai tried to move his hands so he could bury them in long red hair but the silk ropes kept him immobile.

A mischievous grin gracing his lips, Gojyo spread long smooth legs and gave Hakkai's erection one long lick. The green-eyed man jerked and tried to buck his hips but firm hands held them down. Another whimper escaped the gag and Gojyo took that as a sign to lean down and engulf Hakkai's entire length.

He hummed deep in his throat, feeling the muscles in his lover's thighs twitching beneath his fingers. Tongue and lips and teeth were used and soon Hakkai was nothing but whimpers and moans and a writhing mass of pleasure.

He reached out and grabbed the bottle of lubricant from the coffee table. Propping one of Hakkai's legs over his shoulder, Gojyo slipped an oiled finger inside the brunet's entrance. His lover moaned, thrusting his hips downward, trying to get more of that finger in him.

The redhead heard a muffled, frustrated sound and looked up Hakkai's face. He moved up to place a kiss on the brunet's cheek, finger still moving slowly. "What's that, 'Kai?" He whispered, adding another finger. "Want me to take off the gag?"

Hakkai nodded, turning to face Gojyo though he was still blindfolded. Feeling generous since it was his birthday, the redhead removed the ball gag though Hakkai whimpered because of the loss of the talented fingers.

Once Hakkai's mouth was free, Gojyo bent down and captured it with his own, tongue delving into the brunet's warm cavern. He pulled back when smooth legs wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling him closer to the panting body beneath him. "Excited?" he asked teasingly, moving his hands to grip his lover's hips.

"Gojyo…Please…"

Not needing any more encouragement, Gojyo lubed himself up and pushed slowly, entering Hakkai at a steady pace. He stopped when he was fully inside his lover, arms shaking as he struggled to support his weight and keep himself from falling on top of the brunet.

It was hot and tight and so fucking _good_ and purely _Hakkai_. Gojyo began thrusting, slowly at first then faster, spurned on by the sounds and pleas that Hakkai was making. The world had shrunk down to the two of them; the heat between them, sweat-slicked skin moving against sweat-slicked skin, mouths devouring one another.

Too much…everything was becoming too much for Gojyo. His thrusts became erratic as he neared completion. One of his hands left Hakkai's hip to begin pumping the brunet's erection. With a strangled cry, Hakkai came, his seed splattering on the abdomens and chests. Gojyo quickly followed suit, a ragged moan dragged out of him at the force of his orgasm. He collapsed onto Hakkai, both of them catching their breath.

Shakily pulling himself out of his lover, Gojyo untied Hakkai's hands and removed the blindfold. Grabbing his shirt from the floor, he looked at it for a moment before asking, "It's Sanzo's turn to do the laundry tomorrow, right?"

Hakkai was still lying down on the sofa, one arm thrown over his eyes. "Yes," he answered softly, sitting up to look at Gojyo. "Why?"

The redhead then proceeded to clean himself up with his shirt before using Hakkai's shirt to do the same for the brunet. He grinned at his lover. "No reason."

Hakkai laughed.


End file.
